


Borrowed Happiness for a Friend

by Artdirector123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe Characters, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, pre shamballa, tw: car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdirector123/pseuds/Artdirector123
Summary: 18 year old Edward has been living with Alfons for almost a year, and durring that time, he's noticed Edward has been fairly depressed lately. In an attempt to make him feel better, he decides to take him to his friend's wedding reception to meet people and lift his spirits.





	Borrowed Happiness for a Friend

BA-bum! Bum! BA-bum! Bum!   
The tuba’s bounding beat reverberated across the warmly lit room as the people mulled about. Alfons sipped from his beer glass, smiling as he listened to the clarinet and trumpet play while watching the couples on the dance floor. The whole dance hall was filled to the brim with laughter, music, and life, as it should be considering the celebration taking place: an old school friend of his, Hannah had married her sweetheart of three years, Bernard. She had invited all her family and friends, new and old, to celebrate the occasion, and celebrate they did indeed. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, drinking, eating, talking and dancing...well except for one person.  
Alfons turned his head to look at a table where Edward was sitting, watching the crowd as he absent mindedly picked at his now empty plate of food. Alfons sighed and shook his head. He had hoped bringing him to the reception might help him. He had been in such a downtrodden state as of late. He hated seeing his friend so upset. He thought he might be able to unwind if he brought him to the reception, or at the very least, a little alcohol might help him seeing as he was now of legal drinking age. However, that didn’t really seemed to be the case. He hadn’t spoken to anyone else all night. Scratch that. He spoke politely to those who approached him but didn’t actively try to make conversation with anyone. He thoroughly enjoyed the food however, having gotten himself a big plate of steak, potatoes, and sauerkraut with dumplings to start with and then helping himself to a nice slice of the cake once it had been cut. The only reason he hadn’t gone for more was for fear of taking too much!  
Alfons shook his head before walking up to his friend. “You alright, Edward?” he asked, gaining the other blond’s attention, “You’re all by yourself.”   
Edward shrugged. “Sorry. I just don’t really know anyone here is all,” he said, “It’s just a bit awkward. I wasn’t exactly invited, you know.”  
“I invited you here, and my friend said it was alright if you tagged along,” he said, “Come on. If you don’t know anyone else, you can hang around me. Have you tried any of the drinks yet?”  
Edward shook his head no but smiled. He then got up and followed his friend up to the bar where Alfons ordered him a frothing glass of the deep brown liquid. “This one’s local, I think it's a specialty of the brewery about a mile from here,” he explained handing him the glass. Edward took a sip and nearly balked in surprise, scrunching up his face and blinking rapidly at the bitter taste. Alfons chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry,” he said, “Forgot to warn you. That one’s a bit strong. If you don’t like it I can get you anoth-”   
Edward cut him off by waving his hand. “It’s fine,” he said, taking another sip, “It's not bad so long as you’re expecting it.” Alfons smiled again. The two stood by the bar chatting and enjoying themselves, Edward ordering a second drink as they did so. A few times some young ladies waved at them as the passed by to the dance floor with their partners. Alfons smiled and waved at one group before leaning over to Edward. “Maybe you should spend some time mingling on the dance floor. It might be fun,” he coaxed, “There are plenty of young ladies here who would probably love to dance with you. They probably know about as many people hear as you do anyways considering hannah invited almost her entire extended family as well as friends.”  
Edward rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink. “I think I’ll pass,” he said, “They’re playing polka music...not exactly my kind of music.”  
Alfons shrugged. “Sorry, Hannah’s got some more traditional tastes, although they've been mixing in some regular waltzes too,” he responded.  
“Not that I can tell,” Ed responded, rolling his eyes, “Sounds the same to me. Doesn’t matter though. Never learned to dance.” He shrugged with a smile. “I doubt any of them would appreciate me stepping on their toes,” he added.  
“Suit yourself,” he said, before looking at something behind edward. He smiled at it before glancing back at his friend and nudging his head at it.   
Edward gave a confused look before all of a sudden, Edward felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a little girl about half Ed’s height in a lavender dress with little white gloves. Her black hair was done up in curls and she played with her fingers bashfully as she looked around the room glancing up at Edward occasionally before darting her eyes away.   
Alfons recognized her. She was Hannah’s youngest sister. “Hello Marie,” Alfons said, smiling, “Is there something you need?”  
The girl nodded quickly but bit her lip before speaking up. “Mr. Alfons can I dance with your princy friend? I don’t want to dance with the other boys cause they just hop around like monkeys.” The two young men blinked in surprise before Alfons broke out into an amused grin. In truth Ed did look a bit odd his attire. His hair was pulled back in a braid while most men at the party had short hair. He didn’t own a tux or a complete matching three piece suit so while his pants were a dark brown, his vest was deep rusty red color and he had no suit jacket to match, his shirt also wasn’t tailored the best-although it was the nicest he had-so it was a bit puffy looking near the cuffs. He could see how he may look a bit more prince-like than the other men present.   
Edward didn’t quite know how to respond, scratching the back of his head as he thought about it. “Come on, Ed!” Alfons goaded, “She asked really nicely.”  
Edward stuck his tongue out at him before turning and smiling at her. “Alright sweetheart,” he said, crouching down a bit, “I’ll dance with you for a bit.” The girl smiled brightly before grabbing his hand and dragging him out onto the dance floor.   
Alfons also smiled as he watched his friend hunch over and carefully move across the floor in a slightly waltz like motion. He was clearly struggling to not stumble in the uncomfortable position, but Marie didn’t seem to mind. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Edward himself even looked like he was having some fun. However as soon as the song was over and he bid the little girl goodbye, another young lady(this one closer to his age) invited him to dance...and another, and another!  
Alfons watched his friend in amusement as he found himself unable to say no to the many requests(although as time went on his desire to clearly diminished) and he didn’t find himself making it back to the bar for a full thirty minutes. When he did he finally managed to finish off his second drink.   
“Looks like someone’s popular,” Alfons noted, “Having fun?”  
Edward smiled. “Yeah...I guess the music isn’t too bad...and the girls are quite the conversationalists,” he said, “I didn’t think anyone at this party would be very interested in physics, but Elena could talk all day about it.”  
“That’s great, Ed!”he said, “Glad you’re getting along well.”  
“Edward!”a woman’s voice called. They both looked to see a tall brunette waving at them.   
“That would be Elena, I presume?” Alfons asked.  
Edward nodded before downing the last sip of his drink. “Coming!” he responded before turning back to Alfons with a grin, “Let me know when you need to leave. Otherwise I think I might like to stay awhile...Oh! And order another one of those for me for when I get back! It was really good.” Alfons nodded as he watched his friend head back out onto the dance floor, standing up a little straighter as he did so, a bit proud of himself for thinking to bring Ed along. He really looked a lot happier. Maybe all he had needed was to get out of that stuffy apartment?   
….  
(Two hours later)  
“Wow...It really managed to fly that high? That’s got to be world record,” Hannah said with a chuckle as she listened to Alfons’ talk about rocketry.   
“Well, it wasn’t near record breaking but it was my personal best so far,” he said, “I hope I can get one on the edge of the atmosphere someday, but I’ve still got a lot to go until I get there.” He’d missed chatting with his old friend. They hadn’t spoken to each other in person for almost a year and the blond had honestly missed it. Hannah was a curious as she was kind and always loved being up to date on whatever adventures her friends had gotten up to, including himself, and her stories were always extremely interesting to hear as well. She could make any old story sound interesting from the way she told it.   
“So how’s your new roommate doing? Edward, was it?”she asked.  
“Yes that’s him,” Alfons confirmed, “He’s a bit odd at times but a very kind man. He’s been a little down for a while now, but that seems to be turning around.”   
“Odd how?” she asked tilting her head to the side. Alfons nearly cursed at himself for mentioning that. Although it was true Edward was a bit strange, he had no right to out him on his delusions like that. He was a good man, an intelligent one too, but if anyone else knew he believed he was from another world he get carted off to a mental ward.  
He forced a smile anyways. “Well, he is a scientist like me,” he lied, “We’re all a bit mad, but that’s what makes us innovators. We’re crazy enough to try anything.”  
Hannah smiled and chuckled, her slate grey eyes flashing in amusement. “Where is your friend, by the way?” the black haired woman said, looking around, “It’s getting late and I haven’t had the chance to speak with him...I’d really like to meet him…”  
Alfons looked around the dance floor as well to see if he could spot him...only to have to stop himself from laughing as he saw a very inebriated looking edward stumbling around on the dance floor, giggling and beaming away as he practically leaned on his partner: a blond girl about his height who also looked buzzed herself. Although by this point in the evening, everyone still dancing looked a little bit tipsy, Ed looked ready to topple over. His face was flushed as he smiled like an idiot and his movements slow. He wasn’t even really following the beat of the dance anymore as he swayed back and forth with the girl.   
“Oh dear…” Alfons chuckled slightly nervously. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave him to his own devices for so long...especially considering this would be his first time drinking. He wanted to slap himself.  
“It looks like you might need to be getting him home,” Hannah noted with a mix of concern and amusement.  
All of a sudden there was a gasp as Edward tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the floor, the girl yelping as she fell on top of him. Alfons bit his lip in worry and stood up in his chair as this happened, but relaxed as Edward and the girl began giggling. Alfons breathed a sigh of relief as Edward, and now the rest of the dancers laughed at his own misfortune as he struggled and failed to get up and his partner got to her feet.  
“Having fun down there?” Alfons asked his fallen friend as he reached down to help him up. Edward snickered again in response as he allowed himself to be dragged to his feet. “Alright Edward I think its about time we-” he was cut off as the music started again and Edward began dragging him across the dance floor in a staggering waltz. People from the audience looked on in amusement while Alfons couldn’t help but start chuckling in confusion at his friend's random behavior. “Edward!”he half cried in amusement as the smaller blond attempted to swing him around, “Edward what are you doing?”  
“Dansssing!” he slurred, “You offfered me your hand, Alfonzzz.”  
“No Edward,” he said still smiling, “I was helping you up.”  
“Aw, don’t wanna dansse wif me?”he responded as he stopped moving, although now he was teetering in place a bit, using Alfons to balance.   
“Sorry, Ed I’m afraid not, sorry,” he responded.  
Edward shrugged before trying to walk away. “Alright then…” he said as he went to wander into the crowd.  
“Edward no!” Alfons said, grabbing his hand and nearly causing ed to stumble and fall over again in the process. “Edward, we need to go home,” he explained.  
The inebriated blond gave a confuse look. “Huh?”  
“It’s time to go home Edward,” Alfons restated.  
Edward pouted. “But-” he started, trying to pull away from the taller blond, “But we’ff only been here fer like...an hour or somethin’.”  
“It’s actually been over two hours,” Alfons argued, “And you’re very drunk, Ed. Its best if we start heading home.”   
Edward gave a grumpy, childish look, glaring at Alfons several times before throwing his head back and letting out an annoyed groan. “Ffffine…” he grumbled before letting his head roll forward where it ended up resting on Alfons’ shoulder. “Wait...is there any cake left?” he asked.  
“No, sorry the cake’s gone,” he said truthfully. Edward let out a muffled curse into the fabric of Alfons’ suit jacket. “Ok…” he muttered, “Let’s go.”   
Alfons nodded as he wrapped an arm around him to support the struggling man as they made their way towards the door, Edward muttering incoherent things as they walked.  
“Edward?” Alfons asked, “Exactly how much did you drink tonight.” Edward paused in his step for a moment before holding up 5 fingers. Alfons raised an eyebrow at him. “No wonder you’re in such a state.”  
“Huh?!” Edward said, head popping up again with a furrowed brow, “Wha ja say about me?!”  
“Nothing Ed, you’re fine,” he said, patting the blond’s head, thus causing it to flop back down on Alfons’ shoulder as they made their way over to the coat rack to pick up their winter coats. Edward hummed the song the band was currently playing as he shuffled over to said coat rack.  
As they were getting their coats on, they were suddenly stopped by Hannah. “Were you two really going to leave without a goodbye?” she asked.   
“Whoops!” Alfons said, running a hand through his hair as edward leaned against the wall, “so sorry!” He then moved to hug his friend. “Congratulations!” he said, squeezing her tightly, “And thanks for inviting us!” He then let go of her and motioned Ed over.   
The blond smiled before engulfing her in a hug, causing her to laugh. “Congrats Maria. And thansksss,” he slurred out as he let go.   
“Uh Ed?” Alfons said, tapping on his friend’s shoulder, “This is HANNAH, remember? MARIE is her little sister!”  
Edward gave his friend a confused look before turning back to the woman with short black hair to give her a sideways look. “Could have sworn…” he muttered before shaking his head, “Ssorry.”  
“It’s alright,” she said waving him off, “have a safe trip home you guys.”  
Alfons nodded. “We will! Don’t worry!” He called over his shoulder as he lead his friend to their car. Alfons help him in and buckled his seatbelt before getting in on the driver’s side. He smiled at Ed in the passenger's seat. Who was leaning his head against the car window. “You feeling alright?” He asked.  
Edward grunted in response, eyes clearly drooping in the reflection of the window as he pressed his forehead into it.   
Alfons sighed. “Guess we’ll find out…” he said to himself as he started the engine and began driving along the country road back to Munich. The trip was quiet, much more so than the trip to the reception had been. It was dark and quiet, with not a single other car on the road and nothing but the sound of the engine to keep Alfons company. Edward didn’t say a word for almost half the car ride home, until he started snoring softly.   
Alfons glanced occasionally at his friend as they got closer to home. He debated waking him up so he wouldn’t have to drag him up the stairs, at the same time, he knew Ed would need to sleep off all the alcohol he consumed. After about ten minutes of debating he reached over and gently shook him awake. “Edward?” He whispered in a soft voice as he did so, “Eeedwaaard.”  
Edward groaned as his eyes opened blearily. He lifted his head slightly to just hover over the window as he glanced around the car to get his bearings. He stopped and froze however, and sat up straighter as he saw Alfons, a strange look in his eye as he did so. “Al?” he whispered quietly.  
“Sorry to wake you Ed,” he said, “But we're just about to reach the outskirts of Munich, and I wanted you to be awake so-”  
“AL!” Alfons was suddenly tackled by Ed as he reached over in his seat to hug him. Alfons screamed and veered wildly as Ed slammed and clung to him. The tires screeched as the car swerved, spinning out of control. Alfons slammed on the breaks causing Ed to be flung from him into the passenger's side door. He clung to the steering wheel for dear life as the world sped around him and the light of headlights becoming images of his past flashing across his face. Finally it all stopped suddenly and the car teetered for a moment on the edge of the road before falling back onto the dirt path.  
Alfons sat their for a moment, clutching his chest and and hyperventilating as his whole body shook. Everything was quiet. He felt cold. So cold. Had they died? Is this what death felt like? No...His heart was still beating. He could feel it beat a mile a minute in his chest. He continued to breath heavily for a minute, putting the car in park as he melted into his seat.   
He turned his head to the side to see Edward was lying in his seat, looking extremely dazed. Rage boiled in his stomach for a moment and his teeth gritt together. They could have died...They should have died considering everything that just happened! They were just extremely lucky they hadn’t rolled into a ditch.   
“What the hell, Ed?!”he cried, “What the hell were you doing?! You could have killed the both of us!!! What is wrong with you?!” He huffed as he finished shouting, only for Edward not to respond.  
Alfons furrowed his brow as he became confused. “Well?! Ed? What do you have to say?!” He questioned, but still didn’t get a response. “Edward?” He questioned a bit more quietly, worry seeping into him, “Ed? Ed are you alright?” Edward’s eyes were open but he wasn’t reacting. He grabbed Edward’s shoulder and shook him slightly. “Edward? EDWARD?”he cried, voice getting higher in fear.   
After a moment Edward suddenly blinked and turned to him. “A-alphonse?” He whispered. Alfons nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank God Ed…” he whispered before Edward hugged him again. Almost immediately the smaller began sobbing loudly. “Alphonse…” he slurred/whimpered, “Alphonse-I-I-I...I’m so-” He got out before continuing to sob. Alfons, despite still being a little mad at the drunken idiot, wrapped his arms around him and patted his back. There was no point in yelling. Out of it as he is, he still seemed to figure out his mistake and was trying to apologize. And frankly, he could use a hug right now too. Edward continued to mutter and sob nonsensically next to his ear...until he said one particular thing   
“My little brother…” he whispered as he hugged Alfons tighter. The german froze in confusion. Before he could question what edward had meant, he continued. “I missed you. I missed you so much I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I nearly killed us again I’m so sorry,” he continued, “What kind of brother am I? I’mmmm-I’mmmmhmm-” The “mmm” descended into more sobbing intermittant by apologies. Some were specific, apologies about their mom, apologies about leaving him, and some less so, just apologizing for “what happened to you”, and “how I hurt you.” Alfons just sat there, listening the young man cry. He didn’t know what he could do. Edward was clearly mistaking him for his little brother in his drunken state, though whether this brother was even real or one of the man’s delusions he didn’t know.   
What was he to do? Should he play along? Should he try to bring him back to reality?  
“I’m so glad…” Edward sobbed, “I’m so glad you’re ok. You have your body and you’re ok! You’re finally ok, Alphonse I…”  
Alfons sighed and squeezed him tighter. “It’s ok Edward,” he said soothingly as he went back to patting his back, “Everything’s alright. You’re fine, I’m fine. It’s ok. Shhhhhhh….” He repeated this and things like it until Edward stopped sobbing, and continued patting his back until his grip loosened. When he heard Edward’s breathing become regular and soft again, he set the sleeping man back in his seat and drove the rest of the way home in silence. He didn’t bother waking Edward up and just carries him up the stairs to the couch, pulling off his shoe and setting a blanket over him before retiring to his own room.  
He sat in his chair for almost an hour after that, hands folded and his chin set on them. He was in way over his head. Edwards issues were deeper than he had imagined. There was no way he could solve them by just taking him out for a night on the town to lift his spirits. His pain was deep and, even if his delusions causing them weren’t, it was very real. This little brother he calls the same name as him…Being without him clearly was hurting Edward more than he lets on.   
Alfons sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. This situation was terrifying. Edward’s pain was something he at the very least needed a psychiatrist for, and he was definitely no psychiatrist. If only understanding the mind was like rocket science...he was good at that. Aside from standing by him, there was nothing he could do.  
...But maybe that’s what Edward needed. He had the same name as his supposed little brother, and apparently looked enough like him to be mistaken for him. Maybe he needed someone to fill that void in his life where family should be...He could do that. If Edward needed someone to be his family, he’d be more than willing to take up that role. He just hoped it would be enough.


End file.
